


Live and Learn

by voodoochild



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Adultery, Children Out of Wedlock, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's there, when no one else is and no one else knows. Set post S4, with spoilers for everything up to and including "Tomorrowland".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **whatawaytoburn** 's song prompt of Elvis Presley's cover of "Fever". Naturally, my mind went to Joan/Roger.

_They give you fever when you kiss them  
Fever, if you live and learn_

Greg has been dead for eight months, and the only one who knows is Roger.

A guerrilla attack in the middle of the night, the entire platoon dead, and she's left with two shiny medals, a job with a title that means nothing, and a son whom she's lied about from the beginning. Greg had been so proud, so happy, to know he had a son. Better that he was there and happy then here to realize the truth.

Roger had barely been able to look at her during the pregnancy; growing, glowing with a child she was never supposed to have. Bad enough it was his. Bad enough she lied about keeping it. And then she'd gone and claimed it as Greg's.

But he'd known the truth, just like he'd known the night she got the call about Greg.

 _("Red? I thought you weren't speaking to me this month, what gives?"_

 _"He - they just came, and they, they said he's-"_

 _"Shit. Honey, no. You shouldn't have to go through this, not with Johnny and now this. What can I do?"_

 _"The Playtex meeting. It's tomorrow at 9, and I don't think I'll make it-"_

 _"No, absolutely not. You're not working tomorrow. Where's your schedule for this week?"_

 _"Second drawer, right hand side of the desk. It's the green folder three from the top. Roger, why do you-"_

 _"I'll take care of it, Joannie. Stay home with - with John. Okay? I'll come by tomorrow."_

 _". . . okay. I can - I can do that.")_

He'd given her two days, but for Roger, it was like giving her the moon. She'll never know how he'd managed it, but Trudy Campbell breezed in at 10 am the first morning to babysit John ( _"oh, Joan, honey, I heard. It's all right, John and Tammy will get along famously. You rest."_ ). Then, a maid rang at 11 and ignored all her protesting to clean and cook enough food to feed an army and boxed it up for the refrigerator. As soon as the clock chimed 5:30, Roger let himself in.

No pressing her for commitment, true, but no promises he'd change for her and Johnny. Just Roger, being there for her to scream at, cry on, and hold tight.

And eight months later, she'd absentmindedly kissed the corner of his mouth. Just a quick peck, after a particularly hard board meeting, to thank him for the project he'd browbeaten Don into letting her run. But she could feel his breath catch, feel his hand spread out along her back, and she was barely able to breathe before he pulled her to him and kissed her the way he used to.

Whiskey. Heat. That little whimper she always makes when he brushes his fingers over her skin. The strain in her toes when she stretches up to kiss him. Their breath coming faster, puffing out between their lips. How dizzy she feels when she realizes she still wants him, still loves him.

Four years ago, she was a secretary having an affair with her boss. Three years ago, she married a man who forced himself on her. Two years ago, she took a chance on a new company she could lead instead of follow. Last year, she had a child by a man she loves.

Who knows what she'll do this year?


End file.
